Rushed
by Rem4
Summary: Kagome takes on an unexpected change, shifting her into a new path to walk on, straight into Sesshoumaru's arms [SessXKago]
1. 1 Broken Hanyou and Priestess's Ashes

Silence crept over Inuyasha's forest as old became new and as a heart shattered. He held her in his arms, the perfect priestess, Kikiyo. All that they worked for together was meaningless in her arms. She was rainbows and butterflies cram packed in grave soil and bones.  
  
"No more.." the silent thought slipped through Kagome as she raised her bow to the pair. Her arrow ripped the air trailing along a curtain of soft pink. The undead priestess fluttered her eyelashes in Inuyasha's shoulder as it ripped through her heart, disintegrating on impact.  
  
He felt her slip from his grip, nothing more then dirt and ashes already being taken away by the wind. The chunk of Kagome's soul she held drifted past him, caressed him, tainted pink by mingling with a youkai's spirit. It simply entered a numbed Kagome, fortifying Kikiyo's cease of existence.  
  
And then it hit her. Some wall she built shattered as tears streaked down her face. Her dark hair rained down her face as she dropped to her knees, hanging her head.  
  
"No more lies Inuyasha," her voice was tainted with something more, something powerful, "..No more shards, no more pain, and most certain no more me!" Kagome's head snapped up sporting pink hued optics, cheeks and wrists slashed with purple. And then she was gone leaving a broken hanyou and a priestess's ashes.  
  
`` First Fic so I apologize ahead of time. PLEASE tell me what you see here and ideas are welcome. Patronize me all you want, it actually helps a writer in most cases. Thank you for reading my first short chapter that should be tweaked a bit more. It's Rated R for now for possible lemony events and violence.  
  
Is this a keeper or is well - Trash? 


	2. 2 Switching Sides

Kagome sped off into the forest in a record amount of time. The echoes of a maddened hanyou rippled through the air, encasing Kagome in an exhilarated fear.  
  
"I can almost hear him behind me now.." she thought, all the while running faster only to trip on foliage. Her thin-framed body slammed into the ground forcing her to look up at the star filled sky, "It doesn't matter anymore. Why should it? I never would be able to truly leave." Kagome didn't see Inuyasha come crashing through the forest, chest heaving, eyes stained blood red. But she did felt his claws rip through her in several swipes, and did hear herself scream with the remnants of energy she had left. Then all was silent.  
  
--  
  
Her final scream traveled through the lands, all youkai and most humans able to hear her voice.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" A small child affectionately called Rin by all that knew her, questioned the one person she saw as family.  
  
For a moment he paused, and listened. Distress clearly echoed in the night air. It would attract youkai and he certainly didn't want to deal with it. "Jaken, protect Rin." He left the simple instructions for his servant to follow. With little hesitation he made his way to the source of the creature's scream. But he wasn't prepared for this.  
  
--  
  
Dew and traces of blood coated the grass as he made his way to the bodies. Inuyasha lay slumped over, head clearly missing. The taiyoukai's nose smelled hints of hate still being released from his blood. Rosary beads lay everywhere charred, and blackened from over use. One of the hanyou's followers lie near as well. Her death didn't seem like a pleasant one either. Across her face and chest several gashes ripped through her once perfect skin. Her dark hair lay sprawled out around her matted with blood. Sesshoumaru's heart beated a little faster for her as he drew near. He gathered the girl's remains in his arm and breathed in the smell of salt, cherry blossoms, and her blood. Changed blood. He raised an eyebrow as he processed the final smell. She indeed was different. He let her limp body fall back to the ground as he got up to walk away. There was no situation to handle; just a dire need for a youkai clean up crew. The girl was no use to him. With less then two strides distanced between him and the girl, the Tenseiga glowed a faint blow, and throbbed at Sesshoumaru's side. The Taiyoukai stopped and drew his sword. "Simply another test. That's all this is.." the thought rumbled through his mind as he lifted his sword and swiped over the girls body, killing off the invisible demons ready to take her away.  
  
Kagome's eyes flew open, catching Sesshoumaru leaving the ghastly scene. Without a glance back to Inuyasha she did what made most sense at the time - follow Sesshoumaru. '' Me no ownie Inu Yasha.  
  
Thanks for the squints 4 reviews. Keep review and tossing the ideas.. I going blind at this point!! 


End file.
